Rewrite the stars
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: I suck at summaries but basically it's a Peter X Michelle story. There will be singing in chapter 2 so try and guess the movie where the song is from. Hint: you'll know when you see the lyrics. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I had after watching a lot of pairing videos on YouTube from Spider-Man Homecoming. The pairing will be Peter and Michelle as I love the idea of them being together. Peter is alive after Infinity War and kept the Iron Spider suit.**

 **Summary: Their school was a talent show coming up and Peter knows what he's doing but Michelle doesn't know as she doesn't want to do it. Can our hero convince her to get involved or not?**

 **I don't own the MCU, Spider-Man or any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Midtown High rooftop:**

Peter had got back from talking with Tony Stark about if he could the Iron Spider suit and the answer was good because Tony said it was his. Now that was done, he had a talent show to get ready for and Peter decided to leave his comfort zone and try singing in it. He heard footsteps but he thought it was Ned but how wrong he was as when Peter turned around, he saw that it was actually Michelle.

"Well, that explains why you suddenly disappear." Michelle inquired, Peter sat on top of an air vent and looked down. "Hey, what's up?" Michelle asked, she couldn't believe that a nerdy kid like Peter Parker was actually Spider-Man and that he want from being cheerful to almost upset.

"I didn't want anyone to know," Peter started, he looked up and looked at Michelle. "Especially you, MJ." Peter got up and walked behind the air vent, Michelle tried look over but Peter gave her a stern look. "I'm getting changed here!" Michelle couldn't believe that Peter didn't want her to know, and did he say especially her?

"Why did you say that?" Michelle asked, Peter walked out from behind the vent topless. She could see he had abs which she thought could a side effect of a hero."You said you didn't want anyone to know, especially me." Peter looked down as he put on his t-shirt and grabbed his jacket.

"Words can't tell you but actions can," Was all that Peter said before he walked towards Michelle and kissed her on the lips. "Does that tell you why I said especially you?" Peter asked then walked away, leaving a surprised Michelle alone on the roof.

 **Class time:**

During all their class, Peter and Michelle never said a word to each other which surprised the super smart Ned because they got along well but now, they weren't talking to each other. Ned wanted to find out what was wrong with them but knew it wasn't his problem.

 **Lunch time:**

Ned and Peter were sat next to each other but even they weren't talking which made Ned very curious to know what happened between Michelle and Peter.

"Pete, what's going on?" Ned asked but Peter didn't answer, he just looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Where are you going, man?" Peter looked at his best friend and told him.

"Mister Stark has given a part-time job with him, I got to go." Was all that Peter said before he ran out of the canteen and out the doors. Michelle watched as Peter ran away, she was writing in a book that turned out to be her diary and she wrote:

" _Earlier today, me and Peter spoke on the roof and then he told me that he had feelings about me but not with words, he did it by kissing me. What is this feeling I have inside me? I'm confused and what doesn't help is that we aren't talking to each other. What do I do?"_

 **Stark Tower:**

When Peter told Ned he had a part-time job with Tony Stark, it wasn't true. The truth was that they were improving Peter's Spidey suit and Tony had decided to change the blue to black and the red spider on the back and change it to white. It took them almost an hour but Peter was given the rest of day off as his teachers phoned and Pepper told them he was at work.

"Now, a new and improved suit for Peter," Tony announced, Peter put the suit on and it felt the same. "It now as a stealth mode where the suit will change to black." Peter was impressed with the new tech Stark had added.

"Thanks Mister Stark," Peter said but he sounded down which concerned Tony. Peter sat down on the couch and looked up out the window, Tony walked over to him and sat next to him. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted." Peter apologized.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tony asked, Peter felt happy that he could talk to Tony without feeling embarrassed. "I'm here to help you, kid." Peter smiled then started explaining his problem to his mentor.

"I found a girl I really like but she found out who I am by accident," Peter started and Tony knew what that meant. "I told her that I especially didn't want her to know and when she asked why I didn't want her to find out, I…" Peter stopped talking as he didn't want to feel embarrassed.

"You did what, kid?" Tony asked, Peter took a huge deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I kissed her then walked away, I know she doesn't feel the same about me." Peter added, he knew he didn't stand a chance to tell Michelle how he felt.

"Best advice I can give, kid," Tony started and Peter looked at his mentor. "Dive in headfirst and take a risk. If you love her, show her that you're willing to do whatever you can to prove it." Peter nodded, he looked at his mentor and shook his hand.

"Thanks Mister Stark," Peter shouted as he ran towards the balcony and jumped off it, Tony walked to the balcony to see Spider-Man swinging away.

"Go get her, Peter." Was the last thing Tony said before he walked back inside his building and closed the doors.

 **Midtown High:**

Meanwhile, high school had finished and the only person there was Michelle Jones: she had stayed behind to practise her gymnastics and knew that no one would see her to find out but she was having trouble as her mind wasn't on practise, it was actually on Peter.

"Why did he kiss me?" Michelle asked as she tried to balance walking on a beam but fell off it again. At that moment, she heard a window open and when MJ looked up, she saw Spider-Man come in and fall down on to the floor. "What are you doing here?" MJ asked, she got off the floor and walked over to her back to get a drink.

"I want us to talk," Peter said as he removed his mask, he walked over to Michelle and took hold of her hand. "A friend told me that if you love someone, you should go for it and show them how much they mean to you." Peter spoke which made MJ turn her head. "I love you Michelle." Michelle walked up to Peter and firmly planted her lips on his, the two kissed for minutes.

"I love you too, Peter," Michelle admitted. Peter looked around the gym room then came up with an idea and Michelle had no idea what he was thinking. "What are you thinking?" MJ asked as she hugged Peter.

"Something that will win us the talent show." Peter told her then whispered the idea in Michelle's ear and it made her smile as it was something they were both very good at.

 **The next day:**

Peter and Michelle arrived at the same time and everyone noticed that Peter was carrying Michelle's bag but the pair didn't care as they were happy now that they were officially a couple. The day went by fast and while everyone was hanging out during their breaks, Michelle and Peter were practicing their routine for the talent show. They took a break from rehearsal and sat down to have a drink of water with their hands touching.

"Do you think we'll win?" Michelle asked and Peter nodded. "I'm hoping we win because I believe in us." Peter smiled then they kissed again.

"We'll win, our routine will beat the others." Peter promised and Michelle knew that if Peter said something will happen, it would happen. "Shall we get back to practising?" Peter suggested and Michelle nodded.

 **2 hours later:**

Peter had just left the gym teacher's office after asking if he and Michelle could use the gym ropes for their show and luckily, they were allowed. Peter took out his phone to call Michelle but instead, he was getting a call from Tony Stark and so he accepted the call.

"Hello Mister Stark," Peter replied, he was making his way to Michelle's location which was the sitting area outside the high school.

" _Hey kid, did the advice I gave you work?"_ Tony asked and Peter smiled. He was thankful for Tony's advice because he now had Michelle in his life.

"Yes Mister Stark, thank you," Peter answered, he was very happy that he was with someone. "We're both very happy and it gets more interesting as we're in the talent show as a duo." He added and he could hear Tony tell Pepper in the background.

" _Me and Pepper are both impressed, kid,"_ Tony told him with happiness in his voice. _"Good luck from both of us."_ Peter was happy that he had Tony and Pepper on his side.

"Thanks Mister Stark, me and Michelle are getting ready as the talent show starts in a hour." Peter informed them then they said their goodbyes, Peter hung up then ran the rest of the way to meet up with Michelle.

 **This is the first page of my Peter X Michelle story, I hope you enjoy it as I've loved planning it as I've already planned the next part. Chapter 2 will be out soon so in the meantime, try some puzzle solving. What are Peter and Michelle doing for the talent show? What are they doing that involve ropes?**

 **This is Batcat, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two of my Peter X Michelle fanfic. The talent is here and now, you'll find out what the ropes in the gym room are needed for. There will be singing and you know whose singing because I'll write their names in brackets then the verse they're singing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Midtown high, outside the gym room:**

The talent show was under way and Michelle was wearing red yoga pants and a white crop top reveal her stomach along with black dance shoes. She was making sure she was ready then realised that she didn't have the headset microphone but luckily, Peter arrived wearing black suit trousers and a long sleeved white shirt as well as his hair brushed and gelled.

"You ready, MJ?" Peter asked and she nodded, they waited for their name to be called so in the meantime, they revised their performed thanks to Michelle's idea of recording their practises.

 **Inside the gym:**

The last contestant walked off and sat with the audience then stepped the principal, Mister Michael Phillips and he was smiling at the students as he was impressed with the skills and talents.

"That was very impressive gym skills, Samantha," Congratulated Principal Phillips, he looked at a piece of paper to see who was next. "Our last talent for today is a duo act with Peter Parker and Michelle, they've told me that they'll be singing and dancing." With that Peter and Michelle walked out and got into positions as they put on their mics.

"Enjoy the show!" Peter announced and with that, music started playing but then everyone got surprised when they heard Peter singing.

 _(Peter)_

" _You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide_

 _I know you want me_

 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

 _You claim it's not in the cards_

 _But fate is pulling you miles away_

 _And out of reach from me_

 _But you're here in my heart_

 _So who can stop me if I decide_

 _That you're my destiny?"_

While Peter sung his verse, he walked over and held his hand out to Michelle who pretended to avoid it but she really wanted to grabbed it.

 _(Peter)_

" _What if we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say you were made to be mine_

 _Nothing could keep us apart_

 _You'd be the one I was meant to find_

 _It's up to you_

 _And it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Maybe the world could be ours_

 _Tonight"_

Everyone was impressed with Peter's singing but then they got a bigger surprised when Michelle started singing.

 _(Michelle)_

" _You think it's easy_

 _You think I don't want to run to you_

 _But there are mountains_

 _And there are doors that we can't walk through_

 _I know you're wondering why_

 _Because we're able to be_

 _Just you and me_

 _Within these walls_

 _But when we go outside_

 _You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all"_

Michelle grabbed one of ropes then the stage and pulled on it, the rope started pulling her into the air then it stopped. Michelle wrapped the rope around her legs then hung upside down as she reached her left hand down to Peter as she kept on singing.

 _(Michelle)_

" _No one can rewrite the stars_

 _How can you say you'll be mine_

 _Everything keeps us apart_

 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

 _It's not up to you_

 _It's not up to me_

 _When everyone tells us what we can be_

 _How can we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say that the world can be ours_

 _Tonight"_

Peter grabbed the other rope and started climbing up it as Michelle kept on singing, he smiled as he loved her voice. Once he was near, Peter reached hand out and the pair grabbed each other's hand.

 _(Both)_

" _All I want is to fly with you_

 _All I want is to fall with you_

 _So just give me all of you"_

Michelle unwrapped her legs and unwinded down the rope then Peter swung in and grabbed her like he was caught her falling. The pair was spinning around in the air while singing, everyone was clapped for the pair which made the duo smile.

 _(Michelle)_

" _It feels impossible"_

Michelle looked away to pretend to feel heartbroken that she couldn't love Peter which was exactly how they had rehearsed.

 _(Peter)_

" _It's not impossible"_

Peter lowered them down then let go of the rope, he then used his right hand to touch Michelle's face and smooth it.

 _(Michelle)_

" _Is it impossible?"_

Michelle turned her head around to look at Peter and they looked at each other as if they were madly in love. The duo then ran to the two shorter ropes and grabbed them, they jumped and started spinning around the room.

 _(Both)_

" _Say that it's possible!"_

All the teachers and students watched as the two were singing and dancing as if they were in a romantic movie. The ropes that Michelle and Peter were swinging on eventually started to intertwine until the pair had their spare arm around the other's waist.

 _(Both)_

" _How do we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say you were made to be mine?_

 _Nothing can keep us apart_

 _Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

 _It's up to you_

 _And it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _Why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Changing the world to be ours"_

The two kissed for a short moment then pushed each other away, the ropes got unlocked and the two started running around the walls of the gym while still holding the ropes until they pushed off the walls and landed back on the floor. They landed close together with Peter's hands on Michelle's waist while MJ's hands were on Pete's chest.

 _(Michelle)_

" _You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide_

 _But I can't have you_

 _We're bound to break and_

 _My hands are tied"_

They made the performance more perfect when MJ gently pushed Pete away then turned around and pretended to look heartbroken and Peter looked at the roof, he pretended to act like he was now alone. The music ended and everyone clapped and cheered for them, but they weren't the only ones clapping. Back at Stark Tower, Peter had activated a Spider Drone so that Tony and Pepper could see his and Michelle's performance. And Michelle had put up a video camera so that she could record their dance and song, it was their song and their dance.

"Marvelous! That was amazing!" Bellowed Principal Phillips, the judges who actually fellow teachers handed their results to Michael and the winner was obvious. "The award goes to….." Started Principal Phillips, everyone wanted to know so badly. "PETER PARKER AND MICHELLE JONES!" Mister Phillips handed the trophy to the pair and they smiled, MJ even planted a kiss on Peter's cheek.

 **That evening:**

Peter had brought Michelle back to his place who he shared with Aunt May, Michelle had never actually met her but she was looking forward to it. Aunt May walked out of the kitchen and looked at the pair.

"Aunt May, this is Michelle, she's my…" Peter was finding this a little awkward as she had never brought a girl home before so Michelle decided to tell May herself.

"I'm Peter's girlfriend, nice to meet you." Michelle held out her hand but May instead, give MJ a hug and smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you, Michelle," May said as she escorted the lovebirds to the living room. "Stay there and I'll make some nice." Peter and Michelle were happy and nothing could change that.

"You know, I'm happy you know everything about me, MJ," Peter said, he kissed Michelle on her lips then smiled. "Us being together has made me feel more happier than when I found out about my powers." Michelle blushed then she returned the kiss with a more passionate kiss.

"I love you with all my heart, Pete," Michelle breathed, she rested her head on Peter's shoulder and rested her legs on the couch. "I thought that I would never find someone but it seems I was wrong." Peter smiled as today was the day that everyone they knew that Peter and Michelle were an official couple.

 **Here's chapter 2, I hoped you enjoyed it. If you don't know the song that was featured in this was "Rewrite the stars" by Zac Efron and Zendaya from The Greatest Showman. I loved the song because the song was amazing and also Zendaya was singing!**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review if you want another chapter or a different story about them.**

 **This is Batcat, signing out.**


End file.
